Feelings Never Forgotten
by Crystal Moon1
Summary: E+T story this is my sisters fanfic i hope you enjoy it. Tomoyo finds out she loves Eriol but Eriol has his eye on another girl... but who is she? please r/r


Chapter 1  
  
Feelings never forgotten  
  
You Were There for Me  
  
  
  
She ran. She didn't know why, she was running, but she was. She couldn't turn to anyone; they all had their own lives to lead. Sakura had Syaroan and they were going to get married. Chirchu had Yamazaki and Rika had Torada Sensi. But whom did she have?  
  
"Tomoyo?" someone asked in front of her.  
  
She looked up to see Eroil who had an umbrella over her and his head. Eroil. She forgot about Eroil. Who did he have? That's right, he had Kaho.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Tears and rain streamed down her face. "N…no I am not okay!" she cried while her hands were on her face. Eroil put his jacket on her and lead her to his mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside it was rather warm; there was fire in the fireplace and hot cocoa brewed in the air. She sat down on a couch and wrapped her self in some blankets.  
  
Eriol walked into the room and handed her a mug of hot cocoa.  
  
"Here," was all he said.  
  
She took the mug and her ice-cold hands absorbed the warmth. She took a sip, it was hot and chocolaty but it tasted good.  
  
"You might want to change out of those wet clothes." Eriol said after a period of silence.  
  
"But I have nothing to change into," she said meekly.  
  
"You can borrow some of Naruku's clothes, she won't mind," Eriol said.  
  
"Okay then," Tomoyo said after taking another sip of her hot cocoa.  
  
Eriol left, and then came back with a pair of khaki bell-bottom pants and a long sleeve ruby red shirt that said 'LUCKY' in gold letters.  
  
"You can change in there," Eriol said pointing to a large bathroom.  
  
Tomoyo went in and locked the door. She came back out in a few minutes and put her wet clothes by the fireplace to dry. She sat back down next to Eriol. For about 10 minutes neither of them said anything. Eriol wanted to break the silence, but wasn't sure what to say then-  
  
"So ….uh… why were you out in the rain all by yourself?" Eriol asked unconsciously.  
  
"I had nowhere to go so the rain looked inviting because it reflected how I feel," Tomoyo said in a quiet bluntly like voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Eriol asked looking puzzled.  
  
"I have no one, I mean Sakura has Syaoran, Chirchu has Yamazaki, and Rika has Torada Sensi, and you have Kaho," Tomoyo said in a whispery like voice while looking at her feet. Why was she telling him her dark, sad, lonely secrets?  
  
Eriol looked at her with an unpleasant feeling and then put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She then looked up at him looking confused.  
  
"Kaho and I aren't together anymore, we broke up two years ago," Eriol said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tomoyo said looking embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"Its okay, really, we weren't meant to be," Eriol said softly.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked down; there was something about Eriol. She didn't realize it, but she was staring at Eriol.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo? Hello? Earth to Tomoyo!" Eriol said while waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh… sorry I was just thinking," Tomoyo lied while looking into Eriol sapphire eyes, "I'm sorry, it is late I should be going home," she started to stand up then Eriol grabbed her hand.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you sleep here tonight, I mean it is pretty late," Eriol said not letting go of Tomoyo's hand.  
  
  
  
"Okay Eriol I'll stay the night," said confused, but smiled, "I will sleep on the couch."  
  
  
  
"No, you can take my-" Eriol started, but was too late. Tomoyo had already fallen asleep on the big comfy (very expensive) couch.  
  
  
  
"Night Eriol," Tomoyo said sleepily and then went into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The next morning Tomoyo awoke early. She went upstairs to Eriol's room. She went to steel a peek of what he would look like when he would sleep.  
  
  
  
He looks like a cute little small child when he sleeps, she thought, But why am I drooling over him, he's Eriol.  
  
  
  
She then went to change out of Naruku's clothes and get into hers. She wrote Eriol a note then left.  
  
  
  
Eriol awoke a little groggy, but the sun was shining and he was ready for a new day. He went downstairs to the room were Tomoyo was sleeping, but didn't find her; all he found was a note. It read:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Eriol,  
  
Thank you for being there when I needed you the most. Thanks again for everything.  
  
  
  
From,  
  
Tomoyo  
  
  
  
She must have left early this morning, Eriol thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
All that afternoon Tomoyo looked at a blank piece of paper. She had to draw a portrait of someone for a project in her art class. She had no idea what to draw.  
  
'Sakura and Syaoran,' she thought, 'no, how about Rika or Chirchu?' Tomoyo sighed her brain was fried. She needed a walk. She grabbed her pencils and sketch book and headed out the door.  
  
Tomoyo had been walking for about 20 minutes when she saw a young man about her age of 18. His hair was of the bluish sort and his sapphire eyes were behind a pair of glasses.  
  
'Eriol?' She thought.  
  
He was sitting in the tree, where he could hide from everyone. She had found out about it by accident.  
  
'That's it, I could draw Eriol.' Tomoyo thought.  
  
  
  
Eriol was sitting on a branch reading another novel of his.  
  
Tomoyo sat underneath him and gazed up at him for a second or two then began drawing circles and spheres for the shape of the body and head.  
  
Eriol heard the scratching of pencil and paper. He looked around, no one, then looked beneath himself and saw Tomoyo. She was drawing away. But what was she drawing that was the question.  
  
He bent over to see but he was too high.  
  
All of a sudden he fell out of the tree and landed on his back. Tomoyo rushed over to his side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as soon as got to his side.  
  
"I think so." Eriol replied. He sat up and groaned, Tomoyo helped him up then grabbed he things.  
  
"What were you doing?" Eriol asked, when they started to exit the park.  
  
"Oh I was drawing." Tomoyo said blushing.  
  
"Drawing what?" Eriol said rubbing his back.  
  
"Someone." Tomoyo said not looking at Eriol.  
  
"Who?" Eriol asked wondering whom the person was.  
  
"Promise you won't laugh?" Tomoyo said stopping.  
  
"I promise." Eriol said standing in front of her.  
  
She pulled out her sketchpad and opened it up. There was a beginning sketch of a person. The head was completed and you could tell who it was.  
  
Eriol.  
  
Eriol took it and looked back at Tomoyo, who was blushing.  
  
"Tomoyo this is wonderful." Eriol said.  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo said sheepishly.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather look at me straight on, rather than trying to catch a glimpse?" Eriol said smiling.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I painted a picture of you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I mind?" Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and dragged Eriol to her house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Eriol had been sitting there for at least an hour. Tomoyo had been painting his portrait.  
  
"Tomoyo, uh… can I move now?" Eriol asked stiffly.  
  
"A few more seconds please," Tomoyo said painting the last few brush strokes, "Okay, you can move now."  
  
Eriol got of the stool and stood there next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Wow that is awesome Tomoyo," said Eriol with amazement putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She blushed and looked up at Eriol who smiled.  
  
  
  
Okay this is my first chapter of maybe seven of six. Please review but don't flame me badly no cuss words please!!  
  
Angel Kisses! (But my sister wrote this story! Sadly she is using my pen name sorry if it doesn't sound as good as mine ^_^) 


End file.
